


Scout Meets Blitzewolfer

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Frottage, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Top Ben, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer to walk around Scout's home world, but Scout has an interesting reaction to this firm of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout Meets Blitzewolfer

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Getting sick of being attacked, Ben decides to go Blitzwolfer to keep from getting attacked. He transforms in a green flash but before he could set the life form lock Scout comes in and sees him. “Ben...gulp...is that you?" He asks a blush visible through his fur.

“Yeah it's me, thought it'd be safe if I walked around as a loboan, good idea right?" He said with a smile, Scout comes over to him, letting out little noises that sounded like he was in pain. In fact he was, arousal pain, his 13 inch manhood was straining painfully against the confines of his tight pants.

He sniffed at Ben moaning as his manly scent washed over him, he knew what it was, the scent of an alpha, and a powerful one at that. He sniffed along his body until his muzzle came to his crotch where the scent was the most powerful, when he took a whiff his eyes rolled up and he came in his pants.

Ben was a little confused as to why Scout was sniffing him, but he made no move to stop him. For all he knew this was a common loboan thing. Then he smelt it, a strong musky arousal combined with the scent of cum, he couldn't control himself as he let out a husky growl and pinned Scout to the floor, the other loboan shuddered as his plumber suit was shredded and his furry body was exposed. His hard 13 inch cock sprang up, completely drenched in his seed. Blitzwolfer chuckled and he spread the loboan's legs and settled himself between them. “What is this Scout?"

“I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I have never smelt an alpha so strong as you before, forgive me I..." Blitzwolfer growled cutting off the other's words. Scout flinched and bared his neck in submission, Blitzwolfer leaned down and sniffed his neck, he was aroused of course, but he could also smell purity. ´He's a virgin!' He thought and let out a growl of approval. “So you like me in this form?"

“Well yes...I do...but...I also..." Ben growled, and Scout teared up. “It's alright I get this a lot least your sincere, let's have some fun before the time runs out." He blinked in surprise as Ben licked his cheek, his claws stroking threw his fur. Scout growled in pleasure and arched his back. Blitzwolfer moved down his body until he was face to face with his cock, he ran his tongue over the hard length and Scout howled in pleasure.

Blitzwolfer was able to take the male’s length into his mouth and he sucked him down to the root. Scout tried to contain his moans and let out muffled growls and whines of pleasure, as he worked him with his mouth and tongue, the loboan’s eyes roll up as he drools as he gets a taste of pleasure he never thought he would have, his hero sucking him and such a alpha to. He couldn’t hold back he came, his thick cream flooding his mouth, and he milked him of every drop.

While Scout spins in the daze his release put him in, Blitzwolfer removed the flimsy garment he had on and freed the monster of a cock he possessed. Scout’s eyes widened at the massive 17 inch long cock. Scout rolls over and offers his ass sexily, the larger loboan licks his lips. He spread’s Scout’s cheeks and begins to lick his hole in preparation.

Once he was wet enough he pulled back and spat on his own cock, lubing himself with spit and pre cum. He positioned his huge length at Scout’s waiting hole, he pushes in and the beta loboan winces in pain, but his body relaxes and soon the friction and fullness he brings him soon breaks the pain down and becomes pleasure.

He was given time to adjust but it wasn’t long before he was fully seated inside him. Scout had a look of pure bliss on his wolfish face, he gripped his hips in a firm grip and he started to move. He gave long powerful thrusts that had Scout unable to control himself, he growled, he moaned he howled, he felt so amazing and full.

Scout looked back at Blitzwolfer his eyes hungry and full of desire, he offered his neck in submission, and he bit him, sinking his teeth deep enough to leave a scar, a strong mating mark. He arched his back and let out a pleased howl as he came, his seed sprayed all over the ground.

His clenching inner muscles squeezed Blitzewolfer’s huge manhood and he came. He spilled his seed deep into his beta, flooding him to the very brim and Scout whimpering in pleasure, he turns his head and licks his cheek lovingly, he wished the moment could last forever, but the knowing beep rang out and in a flash of red light he reverted back to human form.

“Sorry times up,” he pulled his spent 8 inch cock out of him. “Guessing you don’t like me now that I’m not a loboan huh?”

“I never said that, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time you were my inspiration, just as a loboan, and such a strong unmarked alpha I couldn’t control myself, I apologize for my perverse actions but my feelings for you are real,” he kissed Ben on the lips and growled pleasingly. “But can you love me like this…am I not a monster!”

“No…in fact I find you very cute and sexy,” He hugged him, rubbing his sensitive ears. “I marked you not just cause my instincts told me to, but cause I wanted you, wondering if you’d do the same to me,” he offered his neck and Scout chuckled. “We loboans mark are alpha’s on the wrist, the alpha’s mark the beta’s on the neck.”

“Sorry I’ll learn,” he offers his wrist and Scout bites him, he laps at the wound and it leaves a scar.

Even if the two were parted by space their bond would never be broken. Once Anur Transyl joined the galactic treaty, more of them became plumbers, which allowed Scout to relocate, he had a mate waiting for him on Earth.

End


End file.
